


From Kisses to Kisses

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Of Kisses and Affection [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, brief description of sex, inspired by my wonhui kisses fic, no one ships sooncheol, why do i love rare ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: From anger-filled stolen kiss to a peck that made Soonyoung's whole world.





	

Soonyoung knew it was wrong, but he did it anyway. He’d seen how Seungcheol looked at him. A pathetic justification. But he couldn’t find any other way to vent all this frustration.

So he pushed his lips to Seungcheol’s. He pushed and pushed, rough with clashing of nose and teeth. At some point he started to forget. Was it to convey something? To claim? To spite? He just pushed and pushed.

Until Seungcheol’s hands grabbed his shoulders, gentle but firm.

Unable to lean forward, Soonyoung finally had a good look at Seungcheol. Seungcheol’s eyes were sad, and Soonyoung hated himself more than when the MC finished announcing the winners’ names and Soonyoung’s was nowhere on the list.

 

**

 

Soonyoung heard the door clicked. Not long after he saw Seungcheol coming inside the studio through the mirror. It was nothing new. Seungcheol always came between his classes and assignments to replenish Soonyoung’s water stock, get him a set of dry clothes. Seungcheol didn’t stop even after Soonyung stole a kiss and trampled on his feelings.

“Soonyoung.”

He saw Seungcheol putting down a bottle on the other side of the room.

“You’ve done enough for today.”

The mirror didn’t show what’s inside Seungcheol’s eyes, but Soonyoung could imagine it from Seungcheol’s tone.

“5 more minutes.”

Soonyoung meant his words. He learned from his previous lost that he had been forcing himself to the point of wearing himself out on stage. He wouldn’t do the same mistake again.

Seungcheol didn’t reply. Instead he walked closer until he’s right behind Soonyoung. This time the mirror showed concern on Seungcheol’s eyes. Soonyoung turned his body to see it for himself.

Seungcheol leaned towards him—Soonyoung’s heart stopped beating for a second—and then something soft landed on his left cheek.

Back straight and face slightly flushed, Seungcheol said, “I’ll keep kissing you if you don’t really stop.”

Somehow withstanding the burn on his cheek and the violent hammering of his heart, Soonyoung replied, “I won’t stop then.”

A look of surprise and despair wiped Seungcheol’s face, showing how desperate he was to get Soonyoung to stop practicing. It was somehow endearing, so Soonyoung let out a lighthearted laugh.

“5 minutes. Then it’s dinner. Okay?”

Soonyoung didn’t know when it started, but the smile on Seungcheol’s face made this tiny squeeze in his chest, slightly suffocating and yet not at all unwelcomed.

 

**

 

“Can I kiss you?”

Seungcheol had worry in his eyes and Soonyoung couldn’t help but sigh.

“I thought I’ve made that clear several dates ago.”

Seungcheol let out a “but” then quickly closed his mouth when Soonyoung squinted at him. His throat bobbed before he leaned. Soonyoung closed his eyes and waited.

It wasn’t their first kiss. Unlike their first one, this was kind, reassuring. It was everything Seungcheol was.

 

**

 

He could hear Seungcheol muttered between his moans.

“I don’t know why you love them so much...”

Soonyoung didn’t stop sucking on Seungcheol’s right thigh, hand caressing Seungcheol’s left. He only spared Seungcheol a glance.

To be honest, it wasn’t the thighs. It was Seungcheol’s reaction that Soonyoung couldn’t help but love. His half-lidded eyes, heavy breathing, sultry moans and shudder. Those were all new types of nicotine.

But Soonyoung had a different all-time favorite.

He gave one last kiss to the hard flesh and Seungcheol let out what sounded like a disappointed sigh. But when Soonyoung lifted himself up and put his knees on the sides of Seungcheol’s hips, Seungcheol widened his eyes, hunger flickered through those orbs. It was intoxicating and overwhelming, Soonyoung thought he should stop being such an addict.

But then he went down.

 

**

 

Soonyoung tried very hard. He was usually quick to get emotional, so it was quite a feat to not breaking into hysteria during this whole time. His friends had this worried look on their faces, probably expecting him to burst into tears anytime, but Soonyoung held on. He tried.

His efforts were no longer fruitful when his friends left the hospital room, faces brighter after seeing Seungcheol talking and joking around as usual despite the broken bones that granted him several days of stay at the hospital.

Soonyoung didn’t cry. He sobbed to the point of almost wailing. He could feel his whole body shaking hard, he kept expecting himself to fall off his seat anytime.

There’s a gentle tug on his right sleeve. Soonyoung followed it obediently and scooted closer to the top of the bed. He let his head being pulled down to a warm chest.

Soonyoung let loose until there were only small droplets and quiet sniffles. Then he felt a familiar hand, Seungcheol’s hand, caressing his left cheek and lifting his head up.

Seungcheol kissed his tears away. All of them. From those still flowing out in tiny drops, to the stains that covered his cheeks. Each kiss took away bit by bit of the fear that started to take over Soonyoung when he received the phone call earlier today. The fear of losing Seungcheol forever.

 

**

 

“Soonyoung, this is the chicken one.”

Soonyoung looked away from the difficult choice he was facing—corn flakes on his right hand and choco crunch on his left—and turned to look at Seungcheol behind him. Seungcheol had a pack of frozen sausage in his right hand. Soonyoung squinted and gasped.

“I thought I got the right one!”

He saw Seungcheol chuckling before bending his upper body over the shopping cart. Then he felt Seungcheol’s hand on the back of his head, pulling him gently towards Seungcheol, followed by a peck on his forehead.

When they were no longer bent awkwardly over the cart, Seungcheol showed the best smile Soonyoung knew he had, with dimples and all. Soonyoung replied with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> My "Of Kisses and Affection" fic received great response and I enjoyed writing with the drabble-ish (?) style. I'll probably post more fics in this series while I'm working on a new multichaptered one.


End file.
